Mashed
by emberdark
Summary: Done with home schooling Ember decides to go to a pubilc highschool, and enjoy being a regular teenager. Will she get the experience she always dreamed for or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first story. I'm nervous about submitting this but I just want to get it out of my system. I just wanted to tell you guys that this was made a long time ago. So the story gonna be kind of kiddish**.

* * *

Ember was walking in the most dangerous hall she ever walked in -well the one her sister told her-. Anyway, she was in the worst high school having: drama, dorks, jocks, and of course the girl who rules the school and will do anything to get her way. Her sister told her that they would eat her alive. She thought she was joking about her high school, it can't be _that_ stereotypical.

As she walked into the school she saw a few people do a double-take. _So far so so good. Staying under the radar. _She let out a deep sigh. _How the hell does mom expect me to stay under the radar, I have purple hair! _Just then as she took another corner, she saw two couples fiercely making out, some wannabe Lady Gaga's, and what seems to be some clique trying to break in - most likely a nerds - a locker. _Never-mind._

She was walking with everything she needed in her hands. Because her mom told her this school is 'serious'. Just then bell rang, and if she was late she was going to make a bad impression to her teacher. She took another corner, and was about to continue bolting if she didn't collide into somebody. The stuff she was carrying in her hands fell and so did his.

He rubbed his head, "Sorry about that." and started picking up his papers.

Ember didn't bother to say anything she would like to say: "Rats! Now I'm late, frick, frick, frick!". But she kept picking up her stuff with the best creep smile she can pull off. When she had all her stuff and tried to walk away Max pulled on her arm- he obviously does not know Ember. But when she turned around and saw his face her face she was shocked. When she was about to say something a hallpatrol came by.

* * *

**A/N: So do you guys like it? It's short but I'll try and make the next one longer. Well there's more to come, and I won't leave you guys on a cliff- I hate them there so suspenseful. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter is up!Anyway, I hope you like it, tell me how you fell about OK :D **

* * *

When she was about to say something a hall-patrol came by "What are you two doing here!"

"Well since your asking, th-this person was in my way when I need to get to class but, I guess it's too late for that!" Ember protested waving a hand at him.

"Hey, we were both trying to get to class" Max pointed at Ember saying "You're in this too, don't just go and blame it on me snitch."

"Says the boy who looks like he came out of High School Musical." She squinted her eyes as she leaned closer into his face.

"I never knew hippie's had cable." Max mumbled loud enough for her to hear . She sharply pulled back her elbows, her hands started clawing at his chest. Max was struggling to get a hold of her, finally he gripped her shoulders and shoved her away.

"Look what you did!?" Not noticing, when Ember pulled her elbow back it hit the hall-patrol, who was bleeding from his face on the ground. "Who the hell fights on the first day of school anyway?!"

Ember let out a frustrated sigh. "I should be in class, listening to a teacher, and not talking with a twelve year-old boy."

"Him or you?" He gestured to the boy on the ground

She picked up her school bag, then started walking away.

"Hey! Where ya' going?"

She turned around, and flung her messenger back to his stomach. She ran over to him, and grabbed him by the collar, she tried to make it seem like he fell.

A teacher came out of her class "What happened he-". She looked at Ember who had Max by the collar, then glanced at the bleeding hall-patrol. Ember dropped Max to the floor. "You two have detention n' community service around the WHOLE school fo' the next two weeks! Now get ya behind back to class!" Ember shifted his arm off her foot, and started marching towards her.

Max sat up, welcomed with a piercing ringing in his ear, he looked around and met eyes with Ember, her face stained with tears, struggling to break free from the security guards. " W'the hell is going on?" _Yikes! What happened to her?! Crying is NOT her thing._ "Owwww!" The ringing increased, he closed his eyes hoping it would release the pain. When he opened them Ember was gone by then.

~.~.~.~ After School ~.~.~.~.

The principal said, "Well look who showed up late, the damn boy almost got knocked out but came here on time, what's the story with you?" The wrinkled old woman asked.

Ember responded "Was it me, cause whoever was talking on that blare-horn thingy magig they sounded like they were smoking mary jane." she stated satisfied with her comeback.

The principal offended said "Both of you have detention THIS Friday! The following week you will have your community service, and while you're doing that maybe you can fix your behavior, Dismiss!". Ember just stood there. Max sprinted out so he can get the rest of his stuff out of his locker. Ember walked out and slammed the door the principal yelled from inside her office "Two weeks".

Ember walked away and punched a locker and left a huge dent. _How cheap is this school?!_ Max looked at her from afar out of curiosity. She turned around and her eyes snapped on him, she started walking to him.

"See you later on Friday. " She closed his locker and said in a seductive voice "_Troy._ " And walked off laughing to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that last part was from this kid in one of my classes that says ztroy to his friends. It's funny when you hear him say it. Yeah it wasn't that longer than the last chapter but I know the next one will! So, did you like it, love it, hate it, don't know, review! They make people smile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)- OK I know I haven't updated in a long time , you can be pissed at me I'm pissed at myself as well. Also I am leaving exactly right off of where I left, and if you guys don't notice this is written a long time ago, so you can point out things that are wrong, this is an old story. Also you get to hear about her past. R'n'R!**

* * *

A panicked nerd came up to the dented locker " Dear Neptune! May my precious C-3PO Replica be alright".

Ember was walking to her apartment which was most likely 3- story house. And what do you know , the guy who she serves detention is her next door neighbor! Who planned that? She sighed, "_My detention partner is my next door neighborhood"_. There goes my chance for skipping detention. When she came inside her apartment her mom and sister where there. Her sister always wears clothes that look like fire. To represent that she's 'smoking hot'. And she has these looks of a supermodel and talks like one, which Ember thinks is for show.

Her mom on the other hand is part of places all over the world, but anyway. Her mom interrupted the silence. " I got a call from the school, what happened?".

" Well a guy called me a hippie and I lost it." Ember shrugged.

Her sister started laughing, until given a cold stare, she waltzed out of the room. Ember curled up her fist and started cursing under her breath.

" Just like your damn father. " Her mother muttered as she left the room.

Ember was just left with silence.

_-Flashback-_

What happened to her dad is that Ember came with him in his bag (well snuck in his bag) to the war, she never knew what war was because she was five. Later in that week she 'went' in his bag, there were on the battlefield, it was a rough ride, then a bomb hit their tank. Then, Ember fell out of the his bag.

" Ember what are you doing here?" He half screamed, half asked.

" I wanted to come." She stated bluntly.

He sighed. " Alright." He said knowing there was no way to fix this situation.

Then another bomb hit the tank, it flipped over. The team fled from the tank knowing it was overheating. Not a moment too soon, a(n) huge explosion came when they hit the ground . The ground shook under Ember's feet she was terrified. " Do you want to help your old man?" Her dad questioned.

She nodded. "Well shoot those bad guys with this big thing called the pistol. Also if you see any soldiers with strange looking ornaments shoot them with the Handgun." They did a few round shots, despite the situation they were in. She wasn't half bad.

"Like that?" She questioned here dad.

"…..Huh! Oh yeah… like that.". He tried to manage to say.

"What the hell are ya' doin' letting your little girl shoot a pistol?!" His friend Sawyer ran up to him as he went aside from Ember

"She's shooting a Handgun right now." He corrected not making eye contact.

"You know she not going to be normal after this, do y-" he squat behind his friends back.

"You don't think I know that!" He yelled at his best friend. He sighed, "I just don't want her to die in a hell hole like this, not thinking she had a chance of surviving."

A silence fell on the two. "If I don't make it, just let her see the rest of her family. Promise?"

"Yeah." An awkward moment fell over them as they both cleared their throats. "You should check up on Ember".

"Uh, yeah. I'll do that." He started making his way to her.

As soldiers started running towards them they also tried shoot them, some men fallen but never got up, Ember thought they were sleeping.

"Ember, what do you do when soldiers come near?". He tried to dodge some bullets, and also make a conversation.

Hesitating to choose which one to pick she got a detachable from a pistol that a "sleeping" soldier had, and wasted a round of bullets by shooting all the targets in the heart. She grinned at her dad, he grinned wearily back at her.

Then an enemy thrown a grenade close to where they were standing, most of their soldiers got taken with it. It was hard to see for Ember but then when the thick fog cleared she saw her dad on the ground. An enemy walked up and shot him in the arms as he tried to defend himself.

"Daddy!" She screeched from the sidelines.

He turned his head towards her. The face of a smile trying to hide the unbearable pain was scarred in her head forever . Her little body was overcome with rage and she threw a pocket knife straight into his face. He let out a scream of pain and fell back. He took in a deep breath and extracted the knife from his face, followed with a flow of blood. It wasn't enough for her. With the new strength she grabbed hold of him by his collar.

"Why?" She demanded holding back tears. "You didn't have to!"

"My people need to get back our space here on this planet, and people like you and your father are wasting it." Despite what the scene looks like, he could've easily taken her out, but he wanted those words to sink in.

Her fist collided with his nose, followed with a low snap to it. He toppled over and moaned, and occasionally yelled because he landed face first.

She heard a moaning coming from behind her; it was her dad his hands were twitching. She fumbled over the sleeping bodies and collapsed by her father.

"Ember take this…. There's a letter…." A piercing sound sliced through the air as the bomb landed on the battlefield "...under the floor… where the box is…" Her father started to cough up globs of blood. "Take, this wear it." His bloody hand landed on hers, and let the item slip into hers. His breath was starting to get fast and ragged

"_Just like the ones in the movie"_ She thought to herself_._

She realized she didn't hear her father anymore. Her eyes watered and a tear fell on her bare, dirty knee. More bombs came near but she didn't care.

"Come on!". Sawyer yelled. He paused watching Ember sit next to her dead father.

He cleared his throat. "Your mom is at the station waiting for you." He managed.

"Bring my dad." She responded.

When they reached her family was waiting there anxiously. Sawyer had her dad over his shoulder with Ember following behind. "Mom look Sawyer's here with Daddy and sissy!" Viper was about to dash to them if her mom didn't put her arm before her.

Her mom let out a faltered sigh. "...S-Sawyer?"

_~.~.~.~ End Of Flashback ~.~.~.~_

For her community service Ember had to pick up the garbage by sorting it out by plastic, paper, metal and all that stuff. Max and Ember didn't really say a word to each other except the occasional _" Do you want the world to die?! Plastic and tin are TWO different things!"_.

With the intense heat beating on their heads they sweated so much. Ember's hair started getting stuck on the back of her neck, irritated she scratched her neck and broke her necklace off. She didn't realize because she worn it for a long time so it felt like nothing was there.

While Max was tending to his side of the school, he noticed a blinding light was directly in his eye. He crouched down and started crawling towards it. _So this is how Cadet Kelly felt like. _In fast an clumsy move Max flung his shoe to the object, only for it to hit shin. "Mother of God!" He grasped his shin and fell over on his back. _What if the assassin object is waiting for me to get up and attack my face? Alright, continue crying out in pain then out of nowhere pounce on the devilish item! I'm so smart, mental high-five! _When he pounced on the object he clawed for his shoe. _Feel my wrath! _"Wait? What?!" He realized it was a necklace. Only one thought passed through his mind: _What is this made out of?! _He picked up the object and forced his foot into his shoe, and started limping towards his basket.

" Does this go in the tin or aluminum bin?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter reminded me of Gunslinger Girls all of a sudden. o.O. I'm glad I gave you a nice long chapter and I hoped you enjoyed as much as I did! :D **

**Reviews are welcomed in that box down there X) ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyy, yeah I haven't updated in a while- whoa! I got some muscle there I haven't even noticed! You go girl! Anyway the reason I delayed you is one I had a writer's block but the thing is it wasn't for this story . It was for the Linnea story, yeah. I was stressing over it, and I forgot I already planned everything out for you. Yeah sorry, well I'm here now and I'm updating. I'm leaving right off where I left.**

* * *

When Ember arrived home she heard her sister talking to her ass-kissers . " Where's mom."

"I dunno why don't you call her?" her sister said in a French accent (She's trying new accents every now and then). She rolled her eyes. Her sister looked at her neck saying "Where iz your necklace?" she said in the accent also.

Ember scoffed and said "It's rig-." She rushed to the phone and started to dial the school number asking if they found a necklace, they said no. After hours of frantically asking and getting said no to Ember gave up.

She went outside for the night, trying to clear her head. Then remembered something while staring at the moon when she was little saying " Why does the moon have acne?".

Her sister told her " It's creators, stupid!" she would start tickling her, Ember would run off. She reminded herself that her life is weird.

Meanwhile 'he' came out so he could walk his dog a- German Sheppard . Ember hated German Sheppard's because of past experience. "Did you lose something?" He already knew the answer, bothering her was just fun.

" Yeah.." Then Ember paused and then she thought. " _How would you know..?_" but she didn't go further.

" Well I did find this necklace, I don't know if it's yours." He reached in his pocket and grabbed it like it was a piece of lint. Ember rushed over to get it but his dog stepped in front, barking at Ember. She fell back with fear in her eyes. Also making her sleeves roll up revealing bite marks in both arms.

"Daaaang! Are those tattoos?!" He asked .

Ember was hypnotized with a flashback when she was shooting some tanks, out of nowhere a dog comes and bites her arm, knocking her on her feet. Ember grabs the pistol in her pocket but the dog tries to toss the gun away but fails and bites into her other arm. When it let go, she had enough space to kick the dog in it's face . "Stupid dog." In that time she got her pistol and fired it right between the dogs eye.

* * *

**A/N#2: Eww that number made me think of something gross... Anyway the story has been filled with a lot of fluff and violence, and don't hate me I like dogs and I won't shoot them in the face.. My grandma has three dogs, I love them dearly. Well I will update soon I promise because I have a lot of stuff planned out, but if your okay with spoilers then I need your help with one little thing, just message me if interested . R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hi well it's been a while and a lot of stuff has been going on some good some really bad. Even though I'm not supposed to be doing this right now I decided to anyways. R&R**

* * *

Then he just pushed the dog away, and Ember snapped out of it. He helped her up and put the necklace around her neck. And her sister was watching through her window. She strangely could see anything out that window. Jealous, she puts on one of her "fabulous" outfits, and storms out the house and rushes over to him.

" I don't think I introduced myself properly," He try's saying in a cool James Bond's voice. " My name's Max."

" My name's Ember." She's not looking at him just wondering where the necklace is.

" Like the rock?" He seems kind of confused.

" Yeah, I don't know? There's a rock named after me? I must be famous." She flips her hair.

He laughed. " I'm guessing this is yours." He pulls out the necklace and she lets out a small gasp that turns into a smirk.

When Ember was about to thank him her sister cuts her off " Hi, you must be my little sister's boyfriend." she glares at Ember.

" He's not my boyfriend. Go away and entertain yourself. Why don't you just play with your reflection?" she glares back making a frown because of her sister being annoying

" I do not play with my reflection!" Viper says looking nervously at Max.

Then Ember gets out her phone and taunts. " Hmm, oh look at this! Shiny and with reflection, ooh! I got myself one sweet deal!".

Viper's mouth starts twitching then her eyebrows. Ember could tell she's using everything inside her not to grab the phone and she was starting to feel sorry for her but didn't care anymore at that moment. Viper runs towards Ember, which frightens her and grabs the phone. But the rocks underneath them start to crumble! And they tumble down the steep and into the lake. Viper screams because her mascara is ruined and she looks like a bear from the yelling and her hair covering her face and a raccoon with the the mascara streaming down her face.

So when Ember and Viper reach the board walk Max is there going to try and help them out the water. " I'll help you."

Then Viper replies " Why, thank you." She has her hand held out like a princess thinking he's going to carry her out of there.

But instead he grabs Ember, Viper's expression was: What the h..?

Viper help herself out and starts speed walking towards the apartment and slams the door so hard you can hear it from there.

Ember says "Well I have to go."her phone starts singing and Dance from Nicki Minaj comes on _Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble, I'm st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible, I got these girls that are half naked that sh-_ she starts whaking her phone so the inappropiate verse doesn't come up. A few awkward seconds pass by which seem they're never going to pass, and hugs him good bye. Then she walked up the steep and could feel Max's eye's looking at her. As soon as she went over the steep, she screamed like a girl had been asked to perform with her favorite artist on stage. And that embarrassed her because Max heard her all across the small steep.

So the next day at school is kind of odd for Ember. Some how everyone knew what Ember did and was kind of scared of her except for Angelia Thomas.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to put Nicki Minaj in it! My friend kept on singing that song over and over again. Plus I think her rap is hilarious but disturbing at the same time. Well this chapter was short but I at least wanted to give you guys something. Hoped you liked it. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Well I tried making my fictionpress idea work, but guess what, **it didn't**! I'm just gonna delete that right after I'm done updating this story. Oh yeah, this is taking place about a couple of months after the 'Necklace Incidence' in the story. Enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

The next day at school is kind of odd for Ember. Some how everyone knew what Ember did and was kind of scared of her except for Angelia Thomas. The most popular, meanest, girl in the school. Angelia and Ember were the one of the most feared people in school. Despite of what already happened to Ember, Angelia is there to crawl at her throat all day, because she's in all her classes.

Later In Language Arts/ Poetry, the corner has it's normal visitor Ember, usually taking all the notes even though she can teach the class herself. Bored out of her mind she was getting stares from Angelia. Including her posse laughing and giving her stares too. Even though she was looking for something to do she wasn't looking for this. But what she did find was Max, with _her_. She thought " This is _so __awesome_ a bunch of _homo sapiens_, (Heh heh) are staring at me. Then one of Ember's social friends, Cristine: (_ Can I borrow a pencil? Yeah! Sure! **Hands pencil**)_ got a note, she read the cover of it. She took a glance at Ember then quickly passed it down.

"Hey what's the note about?" Ember leaned over.

"It's nothing. I swear." Cristine seemed frightened.

" Come on. Tell me. Is it that frickin' Angelia chick?" Ember looked at Angelia, then frowned. _Is she threatening her? Well I really don't know Cristine she's not even close enough to call a friend. But I can't make her get threatened. After all she done... Never, she has amazing pencils!_

Cristine remained silent.

"Hey, no sweat it's OK. " She saw saw a flicker of ease pass in Cristine's face. She passed the note. Watching as it made it's way to the receiver. When it did Ember thought:_ Wow that's SO NOT obvious._

Angelia pridefully scoffed towards her posse. She started doing a *sly smile and started opening the letter slowly.

The thought's going on in Ember's head: _OH MY- What is this 'White Chicks'! How stupid is this school! I can't believe people are paying attention to_ _thi- wait I'm paying attention. Well I'm smart, the rest of these people are dumb they need the most education they can get!_ Ember fixed her glance back to Angelia _Ok, ok. What's happening now?_

Angelia opens the letter, reads the words very slowly. Closed it, then slouched on Max's shoulder.

_You know what, I'm gonna go on with this. Lets see how this poorly half star movie goes on. Who can I be? Oh! I'll be that weird stereotypical emo girl or goth girl. Character we need a character.. I can be the girl how is secretly deeply in love with Max, but Angelia is in the way of confessing my 'feelings'! Alright, now I hope I can get this right, I might because this chick is so fake. Heh._

Angelia flips her shiny nutmeg hair over her shoulder. She aims a smirk at Ember.

_Think fast! Think fast! Think fast! Stereotypical! _Ember rolls her eyes and put's a sad/jealous look on her face. _I wonder whatr that idiot is thinking?( Idiot=_Max) **_That is a good question? Isn't it Ember?_**

_Dang she is hooot!__ Man, her hair is so shiny! I wonder what shampoo she uses? Holy crud, is she looking at Ember? I guess she's cool too. But Angelia is hot. Whoa_! As Angelia was leaning into Max her strap for her tank top was falling off. Revealing her bra strap more and more.

"*Cough* Uggh! *cough* Oh God! *cough*" Max pushed Angelia away, and continued coughing like he had tuberculosis. _Hey, I covered that really well! She didn't even notice._ The school bell rings.

_Saved by the bell. Duh-duh-nah-nah-nah-nuh!_ Ember thinks.

_Saved by the bell! LUCK-YYY DAAAHHY!_ Max yelled in his head

On to the next period. Lunch**.  
**

* * *

**A/N**: Well how was it? I know it's been a long time. But there will be more. Updating doesn't seem like a chore anymore it seems like something I actually want to do. Oh yeah! The beginning **A/N**, don't worry about it. It's actually working out great! I'm typing up the next chapter :). Also, anyone who can figure out to do a star or half star on the computer tell me! And I might put you in my story. Also you might now the things I commented on my story White Chicks (Movie. Which I do not own!) , this show called Saved By The Bell. ( Don't own either.) Well I heard about them today and I decided to add them in the story. I apologize about the stereotype if it offended anyone, but I hope it didn't. New chapter will be up soon! Did you looove it, hate it, don't care? Well don't fear the review button is right under here! ( I just thought of that.)

* * *

*****: I just had to put that there. The couldn't handle it, without putting it there.


End file.
